Super Saiyan Blue
"}} サイヤ ゴッド サイヤ |Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo Sūpā Saiya-jin}}Dragon Ball Volume "F" Dragon Ball Super episode 25 |ref= |type = Ability |class = Supplementary |manga debut = Chapter 5 (Super) |anime debut = DBS024 |game debut = Dragon Ball XenoVerse |movie debut = Movie 19 |ova debut = |users= * Copy-Vegeta * Son Gokū * Vegeta * Vegetto |parent= *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan God |related = *Super Saiyan Rosé *Super Saiyan Rage |derived = *Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Kaiōken }} , originally known as サイヤ ゴッド サイヤ |Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo Sūpā Saiya-jin}} before Whis suggested its current designation, is a heightened transformation unique to the members of the Saiyan race. It is a transformation that combines the Super Saiyan transformation and the mastery of [[Ki#Godly Ki|godly ki]]. It is the ultimate transformation of the Saiyan race.A Complete Evolution Limit Breakthrough, V Jump Appearance As with the Super Saiyan God that preceded it, the Super Saiyan Blue transformation poses a stark change from the Super Saiyan transformation a typical Saiyan uses. While the physically, it is nearly identical to the original Super Saiyan transformation, there is a notable difference that sets it apart; as opposed to the red coloration of the previous form, Super Saiyan Blue grants the Saiyan blue hair and blue eyes.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Additionally, instead of the gentle, red-orange aura the first God form had, Super Saiyan Blue boasts a vibrant blue, flame-like aura. Electricity also discharges around the Saiyan, just like Super Saiyan 2. In terms of musculature, however, the form visibly shrinks the Saiyan, just like the original God predecessor, rather than giving them in increase in muscle mass. Attributes According to Gokū, Super Saiyan Blue is the combination of strength with a calm mind and proper ki control. It is a natural evolution of the Super Saiyan God form, which uses godly ki as the basis for the transformation. This form also surpasses the previous God form in power.Dragon Ball Super episode 24 Gokū was able to achieve this by completely mastering the godly ki infused within his body from his Super Saiyan God transformation, while Vegeta attained godly ki through unknown means from his training with Whis. By then transforming into a Super Saiyan with the mastery of godly ki, the Super Saiyan Blue transformation is achieved. Both Gokū and Vegeta have been able to maintain this state for a long amount of time without showing any exhaustion, though Gokū later tells Hit that transforming into this state does exhaust a lot of stamina.Dragon Ball Super episode 38 Despite its power, this form was overcome by the Golden Freeza form, up until the tyrant's stamina began to wane. The Super Saiyan Blue form grants its user tremendous speed, as Gokū was initially able to use it to keep up with Hit despite the latter's Time-Leap. Unlike the traditional Super Saiyan form, this form can also be combined with the power of the Kaiōken. The result is a state that dramatically increases a Saiyan's speed and strength, to the point of completely overwhelming Hit, who was the strongest warrior in the Sixth Universe. Even Beerus, who had originally defeated a Super Saiyan God Gokū, and who was still considered stronger than Super Saiyan Blue Gokū, showed fear and surprise when Gokū mentioned saving this combination for him.Dragon Ball Super episode 39 Despite being described as the ultimate transformation of the Saiyan race, Super Saiyan Blue finally met its match against Gokū Black, who had learned to transform into Super Saiyan Rosé. With the new transformation, Black easily dispatched Vegeta; and, though they appeared to be even at first, he also easily defeated Gokū who was clad in the form. Vegeta confirmed that the two forms were indeed not equal, implying Black's new transformation was superior.Dragon Ball Super episode 56 While the ki in Super Saiyan Blue is described as perfectly controlled, this form, much like an other Saiyan transformation, is able to respond effectively to fury, and can become vastly more powerful as a result of the Saiyan using the form dipping into complete and utter rage. Gokū, while infuriated at the death of his wife and youngest son, boiled over into rage and completely dominated Gokū Black and Zamasu for a short period of time.Dragon Ball Super episode 61 Weaknesses Despite the enormous boosts of speed and power granted by Blue, the transformation is not without its weaknesses. According to Whis, Blue is not a transformation that can be used repeatedly in rapid succession. This is because it taxes the user's stamina so enormously that to use it repeatedly would be a detriment. He then notes that Vegeta, who used the form back-to-back during his fights in the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition, lost against Hit because his repeated uses of Blue weakened him to about a tenth of his full power. Gokū, on the other hand, was able to circumvent this weakness in the manga by fighting Hit first as an ordinary Super Saiyan and then as a Super Saiyan God, before finally transforming into Blue for the finishing blow.Dragon Ball Super chapter 13, page 20 In Other Media Video Games The Super Saiyan Blue is a playable transformation and character in the following video games: Trivia *Shortly after transforming into this form, Vegeta referred to it as the . *In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, this form is referred to as the most powerful Super Saiyan form, surpassing all of the other forms in the game.Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden *In the anime Hayate the Combat Butler!'s fortieth episode, New Year's Food is Also Good, but Enjoy Hayate, Too, Hayate takes on a form parodying the Super Saiyan transformation. However, due to his blue hair, it instead resembles the Super Saiyan Blue transformation, which would not début for seven years after the episode's 2008 premier. *Despite officially changing the name to "Super Saiyan Blue" in both the manga and anime adaptations of Super, all merchandising continue to use the term "Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan."New “Tamashii Buddies” Figures Announced for September 2016: Beerus and SSGSS Son GokuDragon Ball XenoVerse 2 *In an interview with V Jump, Akira Toriyama revealed that he was originally going to have the Super Saiyan Blue form be white, however, since that color would have "clashed" with a future enemy, he decided to save that color for later.[http://vjump.shueisha.co.jp/comic/dbs01_sp_int/ V Jump WEB Dragon Ball Super Volume #1] References Category:Transformations Category:Super Saiyan Transformations